lgsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Montrose
Overview Montrose is one of four states incorporated in the Sylvian Union. It is the most populous state in the world, and is defined by its emphasis on democracy, investments in its society, and well-structured bureaucracy. History Montrose was founded within hours of the server's first hosting, and the only state older than Montrose is HUM, by a matter of hours. Due to its age, Montrose has been involved in most conflicts throughout world history. Founding Period FlyingGMM founded Montrose on August 30th, 2019. Castle Montrose was the first building constructed in Montrose. It was intended to house Montrosian government, including storage of starter kits for new citizens, a meeting hall, and public facilities. During its construction, FlyingGMM lived in a small wooden cottage to the north of it, although this was abandoned after the construction of Gabeford and razed in the Anonymous Raids of the Second Era. Around this time, the Montrosian Constitution was written, a governing document exhaustively listing the rights, roles, and restrictions of Montrose's government and citizenry. ClapYoThighs was the first citizen of Montrose, although he left within a few weeks to pursue a monastic life. A policy of taxation was implemented, and taxes were collected twice, although it was soon deemed unnecessary and removed. Montrose initially sought to integrate the lands of mania_man111, although soon backed down from this as it was realized that it was too difficult to achieve. When mania_man111 was banned, Montrose attempted to annex the then-vacant lands, but Dark Forest Investment Co. did so faster, establishing itself to Montrose's southwest and as a regional rival for the next few weeks. At some point during the Founding Period, BiteZaDusto4901 joined Montrose, but later seceded to form the State of Lucas. Middle Period Throughout the Middle Period, Montrose engaged in trade with many states on the server. It exported agricultural materials (including timber) to The Water Boys, who had little means of farming. In exchange, it received saddles and enchanted books, which The Water Boys produced much of with their autofishery. During the Middle Period, FlyingGMM mapped out the entire world within the world border, and as such border agreements were able to be made accurately. Due to the far-flung nature of its development as well as extensive road system, Montrose was able to lay claim to far more land than any other state at the time. Montrose engaged in all of the conflicts of the Middle Period, which are: * The Order of Icedale-Rhett Conflict on September 14th, 2018, where FlyingGMM fired the arrow that killed AbstractEgg, and killed him several more times. * The Montrosian Cultivation of the Bagelonian Swamplands on September 15th, 2018, which it received massive international backlash for. * The Montrose-Icedale War on September 16th, 2018, in which it was devastated. * the killing of FlyingGMM by RHIN0SAURUS83, in which Montrose rallied ts allies against The Water Boys and Dark Forest Investment Co. This event sparked the creation of both the Prosperity League and the South Sea Coalition. Coalition Period During the Coalition Period, Montrose was a major proponent of maintaining the ideals of the Prosperity League, and strengthening their defenses against the South Sea Coalition. It worked with HUM to establish standards of martial readiness throughout the League. Montrose was a main target of the South Sea Coalition, as it held the strategically important estuary of the River Montrose and the swamps to its south, both of which were territorial goals of the South Sea Coalition. In the Hatty Hominid Raids, Montrose was devastated. The wooden interior of Castle Montrose was burned, Gabeford was blown up, and Spruceville was razed. The following repair effort resulted in the Montrosian Header setting up a running google document with every ongoing project in Montrose, for better monitoring and organization. To repopulate Spruceville, Montrose built a rail line out to Acaciaville, dubbed "The Orient Express". Villagers were resettled from the then-unclaimed Acaciaville into Spruceville via minecart. Barren Period At the onset of the Barren Period, Montrose grew its territorial claims considerably. At the Taco Bell Conference, Montrose annexed most of the holdings of Dark Forest Investment Co., providing it with coastline on the South Sea. Montrose also claimed unoccupied land to its south to prevent it from being claimed by a possible resurgence of the South Sea Coalition. Additionally, a small patch of desert and grassland to the east was claimed to serve as the site of the Montrosian Production Emporium. Domestic Government The Montrosian government has two branches: the executive branch and the legislative branch. The executive branch is made up of the Header and their Ministers, who are essentially cabinet members. The Header is responsible for the management of national property, appointing Ministers, leading and organizing the Montrosian Armed Forces, and the enforcement of Montrosian law. In times of emergency, the Header may also issue "Executive Proclamations", which go into effect immediately for situations that would take too long to be voted on by the Montrosian Parliament. The role of Header only changes when the standing Header steps down and delegates the role to a Montrosian citizen. The legislative branch consists of the Montrosian Parliament. Each Montrosian citizen receives one vote in parliament, and the Header breaks ties, effectively counting their vote twice. Parliament is responsible for most decisions in Montrose, including border changes, elections of Montrose's two delegates to the Sylvian Parliament, amendments to the Montrosian Constitution, and the criminal trials of citizens. Furthermore, parliament can vote to overturn an action taken by the Header. Investments A main focus of the Montrosian government is investing in its population's prosperity. In order to achieve this, new Montrosian citizens are given a shulker box (which they may keep) with a "starter kit" consisting of: * A full suit of iron armor. * An iron sword and shield with the Montrosian banner. * An iron pickaxe, shovel, and axe. * A bow and stack of arrows. * A stack of baked potatoes. This starter kit gives Montrosians the (literal) tools they need in order to establish themselves as members of Montrosian society. Rather than spending potentially hours grinding up to the level of gear provided by the starter kit, new Montrosian citizens receive a headstart. After receiving their starter kit, Montrosians are encouraged to pick out seeds of whatever crops they intend to grow from a nearby chest. This also saves time that would otherwise be spent searching for seeds. Montrose's central storage, located under Castle Montrose, is also a major source of public investments. Montrosian citizens are encouraged to use the materials in the chests therein before relying upon their own, in order to save themselves time and resources. One of Montrose's most important investments in its society is its extensive system of well-lit and efficiently routed roads. This road system provided the base for Montrose's early expansion, and today provides a very reliable, low-maintenance, safe method of transportation. This is especially important for newer Montrosian citizens, many of whom would die along unlit roads to hostile mobs at night and potentially lose all their gear and materials, costing them hours. This is a common issue in states without well-lit or extant roads, and Montrose has eliminated it in its own borders. (During the Bagelonian Question, Montrosian civil engineers lit and rerouted many roads in Goomlandia.) Property Property in Montrose has two categories: estate and national. Estate land is land owned by Montrosian citizens. Estates are "domestically" completely autonomous - thereon, the Montrosian government may not use stored goods or destroy or create development. Estates may expand into unoccupied national land as they see fit. This high level of autonomy is evident by the fact that most Montrosian estates have their own banners, and some even have their own laws. National land is land owned by the Montrosian government, and is under the direct administration of the Header. Within national land is administrative land, which is mostly reserved for Montrosian government development. Non-administrative national land is mostly intended to be given out to new or expanding estates, to encourage Montrosian private development. The Montrosian government also owns a significant amount of goods stored in chests, each of which have different rules of ownership and distribution. For example, citizens are encouraged to take the goods in Castle Montrose's storage and invest them in their estates, while gunpowder at the Montrosian Industrial District is strictly government property. The Montrosian government also owns a number of industries, which have their own ownership rules. (See the "economy" section for more.) Economy The Montrosian economy is a thriving, multi-industry economy. The economy has two sectors: private and public. The private sector of the Montrosian economy is driven the Montrosian estate system. Given the large amount of autonomy that each estate receives, many estates have branched into many different industries. Some focus on the exportation of beef products, while others dare Ender Cities in search of elytras and end materials. This unique, diverse economy is highly valued in Montrose as a sign of the freedom its citizens are afforded. The public sector of the Montrosian economy consists of a number of state industries, organized and run by the Montrosian government. There are two state industries: various trades from villagers and the Montrosian prismarine monopoly, where the Montrosian government has annexed all three of the ocean monuments in the world, and farms prismarine materials. To protect the Montrose government's control over these two industries, Montrosian citizens are allowed to use the capital involved for their personal uses, but may not sell any products gained from its usage. These industries provide the Montrosian government with a source of income, which allows it to maintain its many social programs without taxing its citizenry. Military Organization The Montrosian military is a hierarchy, with the Header at the top. For each individual mission, a commanding officer is appointed for its duration, to oversee action on the ground and report to the Header, provided the Header is absent from the action. Equipment For war equipment, each Montrosian citizen is given a shulker box with the following, to store in their ender chest: * A full suit of diamond protection IV armor. * A sharpness V sword and shield with the banner of Montrose on it. * A power V bow and a stack of arrows. Montrosians are encouraged to add onto this gear with their own enchantments and other customizations. For individual missions, this base gear is often supplemented with tools, potions, horses, building materials, etc. In order to fulfill the cost of such an armament, "Meisters" are appointed by the Header. These function similar to Ministers, except their roles are exclusively military-related. Each Meister is in charge of supplying a particular type of gear. Artillery Following the Great Western War, the Montrosian government experimented heavily with TNT artillery designs, as these were hugely successful during the war. Old designs used against Vailan were improved upon, with several different models being created. These models focus on velocity, propellant efficiency, and accuracy, with each model specializing in a particular strength. Current Citizens * _EightZero_ * 314159Pie * Abstacious * argetlam04 * BeachKid * BiteZaDusto4901 * Cassti * ClaimingBand * enbydrowned * FlyingGMM * frost_dragon_186 * Im_Doggova * Lucavario * mimoche * Juzomi * olimcpants * Sunflame_is_DED * taakoyaki Notable Locations * Castle Montrose: The seat of the Montrosian government. It is a walled castle with three floors. The bottom floor is a meeting place for the Montrosian Parliament, the second floor is an armory and contains the starter kits for new citizens, and the top floor has facilities, such as beds, an ender chest, and an autosmelter. * Montrosian Production Emporium: A large farm containing every available crop in the game. It is where Montrose sends its labor prisoners, and where many new players are directed. It is the eastern-most location in Montrose. * Spruceville: A town containing many, many villagers and an Iron Golem for each banned player on the server. Category:States Category:States in the Sylvian Union Category:Western states Category:Multinational states